


Pride

by softshumjr



Series: Tumblr Writing [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft boyfriends talking about pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshumjr/pseuds/softshumjr
Summary: “Alec S1 no way he's going to pride but Alec S2 could maybe be convinced to go” - Matt Daddario





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired by this quote from Matt and decided to write a short ficlet  
> i hope you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@harryshmjr](http://harryshmjr.tumblr.com)

Magnus and Alec were sitting on the couch all cuddled up. It was one of those rare evenings when netiher of them had any work. No demons to fight, no potions to create, no spells to make. Just the two of them enjoying their time together.

They were watching something on TV but they weren’t really paying attention since they were both more focused on each other and those small, casual touches that left that tingling sensation on their skin.

“Alexander?” Magnus finally broke their comfortable silence.

“Yes, Magnus?” Alec replied, still drawing small circles on Magnus’ arm.

“I wanted to ask you something,” he said and moved from his his sitting position against Alec’s chest very reluctantly. He loved lying on that firm chest, sue him.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend and he could feel a smile forming on his face. It was an imediate reaction when he saw Alec and he definitely wasn’t trying to fight it. He hasn’t felt that happy in way too long. He doubted he has ever been that in love before.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware but there’s a pride parade in New York this weekend.”

“Um, okay?” Alec furrowed his brows and observed Magnus, waiting for him to continue.

Because of course Alec hasn’t even thought about it, he’s never been to a pride. For most of his life he was hiding this part of himself, never allowing himself to show others his full self. Magnus always felt this need inside of him to somehow go back in time and tell Alec that he was perect and that the way he felt wasn't wrong, that nothing about him could be wrong.

Magnus cupped his cheek and Alec leaned into the touch instinctively. His eyes were closed and his long lashes were touching his cheeks just barely. He looked absolutely stunning.

“I would like you to come with me,” Magnus said simply and waited for reaction.

Alec’s eyes snapped open immediately. “What?! No, Magnus. I can’t- how? I’ve never-” he started stuttering and he was panicking already.

Magnus’ hand was still cupping Alec’ cheek and he put his other hand on Alec’s arm to try to calm him down. “We don’t have to go, it’s okay,” he said.

Even though he wanted to celebrate their love among people that belonged to their community, he would never make Alec go to the pride if he felt uncomfortable. Alec has already opened up a lot, he got more comfortable with his orientation and that was all Magnus really wanted for Alec, to be happy.

Alec calmed his breathing a little bit and leaned against the back of the couch.

“What do you- how does pride parade even work?”

Magnus perked up when he noticed that Alec was interested in the subject.

“Oh, it really depends, darling,” he replied and lied on the couch, his head landing in Alec’s lap.

Alec was brushing his product-free hair softly and Magnus waited a bit with continuing his explanation, just enjoying the gentle touch of Alec. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

“It’s about celebrating love,” Magnus finally said. “It’s about showing the world that our love is beautiful. It’s about spending time with people who belong to the LGBTQ+ community. It’s about being happy and loud and having a great time,” he smiled when he saw Alec being more and more interested. “It’s also about fighting for equal rights. It can be everything and anything because you’re there to show that you’re proud of who you are.”

Alec seemed to think about what Magnus had just told him, his hand still buried in Magnus’ hair.

Suddenly, there was a huge smile on his face and Magnus smiled back because he was pretty sure he knew what Alec was about to say.

“Okay, let’s do it, I want to go to the pride parade with you.”

Magnus stood up and then moved on to sitting in Alec’s lap. Alec’s hands were on his hips, securing him from falling down accidentally.

“Really?” Magnus asked. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Really,” Alec chuckled. “I want to celebrate what we have because it’s important to me. _You_ are important to me. I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus replied without hesitation and kissed Alec again.

This time the kiss was longer but still the most gentle. The kind of kiss that shows just how much you love someone without using words. Because sometimes words just aren’t enough to explain how much someone means to you.

* * *

There was loud music all around him. And so many people. Alec was never a big fan of crowds, he preferred spending some quality time with his boyfriend or his family and friends in a quiet place like Magnus' loft.

This time he was still with his boyfriend. He held Magnus’ hand in his own, their fingers intertwined. A warm, reassuring feeling that was grounding him and making him feel safe.

Magnus was wearing clothes in the colours of a bi flag. He looked absolutely stunning and Alec spent most of the time admiring him than he did looking around.

But Magnus said pride parade can be about everything and anything and Alec really just wanted to be with Magnus.

And nobody could really blame him, having a boyfriend who looked like that? Alec sometimes wasn't sure how he was even able to breathe around him. All those strong muscles left him speechless countless times. But Alec's favourite part about Magnus were his eyes. Deep brown eyes that were always full of love and goodness. And his beautiful gold cat eyes that were a small reminder of how powerful Magnus really was.

Alec wasn’t as brave with his clothes choices but Magnus created a small rainbow flag on his grey T-shirt with his magic. Alec was grateful that Magnus understood him so well and never pushed him. But Alec wore that small rainbow flag with pride, showing the world that yes, he is proud to be gay. And yes, he is proud to be in a relationship with a wonderful bi man.

“It’s perfect, Magnus,” he said with the biggest smile. “Thank you for bringing me.”

“I’m glad you’re having a good time,” Magnus replied, kissing him softly.


End file.
